A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable grip installable on a fishing rod for providing a place to hold the fishing rod, and to a fishing rod having such a detachable grip.
B. Description of the Background Art
A conventional fishing rod typically includes a rod, a butt grip fixed to a butt end of the rod, a reel seat located on the rod adjacent to a tip end of the butt grip, the reel seat for mounting a fishing reel, and a front grip fixed to the rod at a tip end of the real seat. With such a conventional fishing rod, a user casts or otherwise manipulates the fishing rod while holding on to the butt grip and the front grip.
There are conventional fishing rods that are manufactured without front grips. A conventional fishing rod that does not include a front grip is typically used by fishermen to catch light weight fish. A user casts or otherwise manipulates the fishing rod, holding only the butt grip.
After long periods of usage, the grip of a fishing rod eventually starts to show noticeable signs of damage and wear. In addition, if held by a hand that has also made contact fish or bait, the grip of the rod retains a fishy aroma and develops bad smells. The problem is that it is not possible to easily replace the grip since the grip is not typically removable from the rod. Rather, once the grip shows wear or starts to smell bad, it is necessary to replace the entire fishing rod.
Further, a problem associated with a fishing rod which only has a butt grip is that some fisherman use the area where a front grip ought to be for grasping the rod. If the rod is very narrow, or has a smooth finish, manipulation of the rod is difficult and a solid retention of the rod may not be possible thereby limiting precision in manipulation of the rod.
An object of the present invention is to provide a replaceable grip for a fishing rod, and a fishing rod which includes such a grip.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a detachable grip for attachment to an elongated rod such as a fishing rod includes a grip main body having a cylindrical shape. The main body includes a pair of half shells that are adapted for attachment to one another. Each of the half shells has a semi-cylindrical shape and is formed with a recess that extends along an axially extending surface thereof such that with the half shells are attached to one another, the recesses defining a central bore within the main body for receiving and retaining a portion of the elongated rod.
Preferably, the half shells are attached to one another by a fixing means.
Preferably, the fixing means include at least one strap member fixed to one end of one of the half shells, the strap member having hook and loop fastening members formed on opposite sides thereof.
Alternatively, the fixing means includes two strap members fixed to opposite ends of both of the half shells. The strap members define a hinge about which the half shells may open and close. A portion of the strap members is formed with hook and loop fastening members.
Alternatively, the main body is formed with protruding portions at opposite ends thereof. The fixing means includes end caps that are adapted to wrap around the protruding portions thereby securing the main body to the elongated rod.
Alternatively, the main body is formed with a spiral groove that extends around an outer surface of the main body, and the fixing means includes a cord fixed at a first end thereof to one of the half shells, the cord being extendable around the main body within the spiral groove. One of the half shells is formed with an engagement portion for receiving a distal end of the cord for securing the cord to the main body.
Alternatively, each of the half shells are formed with corresponding recesses that define wedge holes on an outer surface of the main body and the fixing means includes a plurality of wedges adapted for insertion into the wedge holes for securing the half shells together thereby securing the main body to the elongated rod.
Preferably, each of the recesses formed on the half shells is lined with an anti-skid material.
Preferably, each of the half shells is formed with complimentary protrusions and recesses that engage one another.
When the grip of the rod is damaged or becomes worn during use over an extended period of time or when a user wishes remove or re-position the grip to a different position on the fishing rod, the user may remove the grip from the rod easily using any of the various fixing means. Hence, it is not necessary to replace the entire fishing rod to deal with wear or damage on the grip. Rather, it is possible to replace the grip or move the grip to an optional position on the rod.